watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 105
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis With Winter break over Tomoko returns to school. She sits down alone while behind her Uchi presents to a group of her friends White Lovers Biscuits as a souvenir from her trip to Hokkaido. Left with six, Uchi contemplates taking them home but then approaches Yuri, who is busy listening to music at her desk. Yuri questions Uchi’s kind gesture, which prompts Uchi to remind Yuri that they were in the same field trip group. After this reminder, Yuri accepts the cookie, albeit still with some uncertainty. Next, Uchi looks for Yoshida but is unable to find her at her desk. She goes out of the classroom and spots Yoshida leaning against an open window. Uchi offers her a cookie, but Yoshida demands to know why. When Uchi explains that they were in the same field trip group, Yoshida calls her a liar. Inwardly, Uchi cannot believe this accusation given that Yoshida elbowed her in the stomach. She asks Yoshida to just accept the gift and throw it out if she does not want it. Yoshida tries the cookie and declares it "fucking awesome!" Uchi leaves wondering why giving out souvenirs could prove so difficult. "Last and least," Uchi mutters as she glares from the classroom doorway at Tomoko, who has her head on her desk. She quietly approaches the apparently sleeping Tomoko and fears that if Tomoko knows she gave her a souvenir, she will pine for her even more. Tomoko, feigning sleep, wonders why someone is approaching her. She can see in the reflection of the window that it is "Emoji Face." Uchi decides to slip them into Tomoko's pocket with the hope that Tomoko will not know who gave them to her, which the awake Tomoko interprets as an attempt to grope her. After Uchi leaves, Tomoko digs the cookies out of her pocket to inspect them. Mako, who just walked in, informs her that Uchi was giving out souvenirs to everyone in class. Tomoko correctly assumes that Uchi did not want to talk to her but decides that she should still thank her. She incorrectly believes that Uchi is trying hard to fit in with the cool kids so having someone like Tomoko talk to her in front of them would hurt Uchi's reputation. After school, Uchi and her friends walk to their shoe lockers and discuss where to eat. Uchi is distracted with thoughts about what Tomoko might have done with the snacks. She hopes that Tomoko did not simply throw them away; however, she accepts that Tomoko probably would consider finding cookies in her pocket "creepy." When she opens her locker, she is surprised to find a “thank you” note from Tomoko. One of her friends asks her if it is a love letter, and Uchi simply says how creepy it is. She privately wonders how Tomoko knew it was her who gave her the snacks, and questions why Tomoko had to write a letter to thank her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kaede (Girl with Long Braids) **Natsu **Kayo *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida *Kakinuma *Kakinuma’s friends *Mako Tanaka Referbacks *Uchi mentions to Yuri and Yoshida that they were in the same field trip group. This took place between chapters 69 – 80. *Uchi recalls that Yoshida elbowed her in the stomach during the same trip. *Tomoko inwardly refers to Mako as "The Lesbo" based on her misunderstanding in Chapter 99. Trivia *The cookie box Uchi brought back is the 18 count one, which costs approximately 50 USD. *Uchi is under the impression that Yuri and Yoshida have no friends, which means that she is unaware that Mako and Yuri are close friends. *'Emoji': Tomoko calls Uchi "絵文字 (えもじ・''emoji'')." *Even though Uchi admits she thinks the least of Tomoko, Tomoko actually received 4 cookies which is more than anyone else received, and she hopes Tomoko did not simply throw them out when she found them in her pocket. Cultural References *'Shiroi Koibito:' the White Lover Cookies Ucchi brings back from Hokkaido are actually a very popular souvenir, as these cookies are only sold there. Memorial Moments *Yuri shows her mistrust of others. *Yoshida forgetting who Uchi is. Yoshida also shows her initial aggressive and mistrusting façade. *Inwardly, Uchi claims she does not want Tomoko attracted to her "again"; yet, she also hopes Tomoko does not throw out the cookies. *Ever judgmental and misunderstanding of people, Tomoko, in her mind, refers to Mako as "Lesbo." *'Uchi X Tomoko:' The "comedy of errors" continues: Tomoko's thank you note provides the first suggestion to Uchi that Tomoko can be a nice person. However, since Uchi does not know Tomoko was actually awake, she assumes Tomoko knows it was her because Tomoko has been stalking her, and she misinterprets the letter. Just as she avoided talking to Tomoko by leaving the cookies in her pocket, Tomoko avoids talking to Uchi by leaving the letter. It appears that Uchi stopped thinking or worrying about Tomoko, and this incident triggers Uchi's own curiousity and even stalking of Tomoko. For her part, Tomoko feels Uchi simply acted the way she always has: showing no interest in knowing or even being seen around her. Quotes *“Liar. I don’t know who the hell you are, or what you’re after, but I’m not buying it.” – Yoshida *"Why can't these guys just take the damn thing? This must be why they have no friends." – Uchi *"Wait. What if she gets the wrong idea? I really don't want her pining after me again. . ." – Uchi Gallery c105_ucchi_yuri.png|Ucchi giving Yuri a souvenir c105_ucchi_yoshida.png|Yoshida tasting the cookie c105_ucchi_tomoko.png|Ucchi approaching Tomoko c105_ucchi_reaction.png|Ucchi's reaction to Tomoko's letter Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10